


Dáreček

by miamam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brumbál žije!, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-War, dárek - Freeform, máme i OSMÝ ročník v Bradavicích, narozeniny, snarry challenge
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam
Summary: Snape dostane na narozeniny neobvyklý dárek. Fotografii. Velmi, velmi osobní fotografii. Vyobrazení mladého penisu v plném pozoru – ovázaného mašlí s nápisem CHCI TĚ! Po podrobném prozkoumání obrázku nalezne drobné znaménko, kterým by mohl dotyčného poznat. Jak ale zkontrolovat studenty? Jednoduché. Preventivní prohlídka, při podezření na dračí spalničky.





	Dáreček

**Author's Note:**

> Tahle povídka vznikla na počest snarry challenge a původně vyšla na webu KalamityJane, lepidlozivota na wordpressu. Tenhle fandom sice velmi ráda čtu, ale jsem už tak zprasená fanfikcemi, že mi dost splývají různé headcanony s tím, co se odehrálo v knihách a filmech. Tož pardon skalním fanouškům HP :D
> 
> Věnováno Casiopee.

Téma: Snape dostane na narozeniny neobvyklý dárek. Fotografii. Velmi velmi osobní fotografii. Vyobrazení mladého penisu v plném pozoru – ovázaného mašlí s nápisem CHCI TĚ! Po podrobném prozkoumání obrázku nalezne drobné znaménko, kterým by mohl dotyčného poznat. Jak ale zkontrolovat studenty? Jednoduché. Preventivní prohlídka, při podezření na dračí spalničky. Poppy zajistí děvčata a on nalezne původce této dekadentní fotografie. (Sion)

Je to celá věčnost, co jsem naposled v ruce držela kánon, naopak se ráda často vracím k fanfikci, takže jsem definitivně zprasená, hlavně autorkami Alicí OReally, Tirou Nog, IGToW a Casiopeou, jejíž památce bych tuhle povídku ráda věnovala. Bez ní bych v první řadě HP-FF nedala druhou šanci.

A co se týče téhle povídky – je první svého druhu, kterou jsem napsala, takže ortodoxním kanonistům raději doporučuju, aby se jí vyhnuli – Brumbál totiž žije! Existuje osmý ročník, aby původní sedmé ročníky nezůstaly bez vzdělání! A jistě najdete i další prohřešky! Hurá! :D Jádro tématu od Sion jsem zachovala, ale přiznám se, že jsem nezašla až tak daleko…

 

Dáreček

Severus Snape otevřel oči těsně poté, co se z obývací místnosti jeho bradavických komnat ozvalo tiché prásk a o něco hlasitější škytnutí. Pravá ruka automaticky sevřela hůlku ukrytou pod polštářem; zhluboka se nadechl, téměř neslyšně vstal z postele. Další škytnutí a také drkotavý zvuk dřeva o dlážděnou podlahu – vetřelec vrazil do čajového stolku. Severus se přikradl ke dveřím, které prudce otevřel a s kletbou na jazyku vtrhl do místnosti, kde… Kde na zemi ležela bradavická skřítka, drobnou ručičkou si mnula zvrásněné čelíčko a špulila pusu, jako by se měla co chvíli rozbrečet.

Severus tiše zaklel a ruku s hůlkou zase stáhl.

„Co tu děláš?“ zeptal se zostra.

Skřítka se rychle vyškrábala na nohy a znovu škytla. Upřela na Severuse oči velké jak dva talíře a uklonila se.

„Škytka přinesla pánovi Snapeovi dárky, pane.“

Severus se zarazil, zvolna mrknul.

„Cože jsi udělala?“ naklonil se k ní s nebezpečně přimhouřenýma očima, až Škytka znovu zaškytala. Dvakrát: bek-bek.

„Pane, vaše dárky, pane,“ ukázala k hromádce předmětů na pohovce. Zatvářila se velmi nešťastně a žmoulala při tom svoji umouněnou zástěrku. „Škytka je nešika, omlouvá se, pane! Chtěla udělat pěknou hromádku na stolku, ale Škytka je nemotora, zakopla a… a…“ Několikrát hlasitě zaškytala a Severus pevně sevřel zuby. Po ránu měl rád klid – aspoň dvacet minut ticha, než bude muset na snídani, kde to pokaždé hučí jak v úle po náletu čmelotryska. Tahle skřítka mu těch dvacet minut vzala.

„N-narozeniny, pane? Ředitel Brumbál říkal… že máte – v-všechno n-nejlepší!“ Skřítka se rozhlížela kolem sebe a hledala, čím by se potrestala, ale protože se zjevně obávala hnout z místa, kvíkavě se rozplakala a rozškytala se tak úporně, že se Severus obával, že mu ještě pozvrací běhoun.

„U Merlinových ježatých chlupů, pryč z mého pokoje!“ zavrčel Severus otráveně. Skřítka se uklonila, z úst se jí ozvalo vzlykavé h-huuííí a konečně se přemístila. Severus se nadechl, jako by měl strávit čtvrt hodiny mezi jezerními lidmi, útrpně vydechl a přešel k hromádce balíčků a svitků, co ležely na pohovce.

Na krátký a velmi uspokojující okamžik si představil, jak celou tu hromadu hodí do krbu a nechá ji plápolat, zatímco si sedne do křesla před krb a natáhne k ohni své prochladlé nohy. Jenže těsně před tím, než podlehl své imaginaci, se zarazil. O jeho narozeninách ví dost pravděpodobně jen Brumbál, Minerva a Poppy.

Naklonil hlavu do strany a přimhouřil oči.

Hm, v tomhle bude mít prsty určitě právě Brumbál. Z toho důvodu se od Severuse pravděpodobně očekává, že u stolu při snídani podá svědectví o tom, že své narozeninové dárky skutečně nalezl, a hlavně rozbalil. Neměl zatím tušení, proč se Brumbál najednou rozhodl Severusovy narozeniny slavit tak opulentně, ale on na to jistě přijde.

Uchopil první balíček, a než stačil roztrhnout papír, raději jej znovu položil, vytáhl hůlku a zamumlal několik slov – druhou paži mírně zvednutou, jako by si loktem chránil tvář.

Protože se nic zvláštního nestalo, balíčky ani nevybouchly, ani se jinak neprokázal jejich nebezpečný obsah, Severus usoudil, že tohle všechno vskutku budou jen dárky, žádné prokleté artefakty, po nichž by dopadl jako skákající hrnec.

Znuděně rozbaloval jeden balíček za druhým a neubránil se pokřivenému úsměvu. Lahev sherry (ta ti ještě bude chybět, Sibylo), kniha o kombinování rostlinných jedů (hm, Pomona měla aspoň špetku soudnosti), krabička s citronovými dropsy (… ach Merline, Albus a jeho smysl pro humor), několik svitků s přáním všeho nejlepšího…

Severus nic pozoruhodného vlastně nedostal, přesto když rozbalil všechny dárky, měl dojem, že je mu tak nějak… zvláštně dobře. Přistihl se, jak zvedá balíčky a papír, aby zjistil, jestli na pohovce nezůstalo ještě něco, co neviděl. Sevřel ústa do tenké linky, když si uvědomil, co vlastně dělá – jenže pak pod jedním papírem skutečně našel ještě jeden nerozbalený svitek, převázaný tenkou červenou stuhou.

S podivným očekáváním svitek rozbalil a zůstal na něj zírat, než prudce vstal a se zaprskáním pergamen zas odhodil, jako by se o něj opařil.

Oči nevěřícně vykulené, ústa pootevřená, nespouštěl pohled ze svinutého kousku pergamenu, na němž byla velmi… intimní fotografie. Severusovi zahořely tváře, jen si nebyl jistý, jestli spíš hněvem, studem, nebo vzrušením. Kdo si to dovoluje…?? Jak si mohl dovolit…?! Co tím sakra myslel?!!

Chvíli jen prudce oddechoval, aby se uklidnil.

Pak několika ráznými kroky přistoupil ke svitku na podlaze, zvedl jej a znovu se na něj podíval. Důkladně. Rozvážně. Na obrázku, který se (och panebože – och díky Merline za drobné radosti!) nijak nepohyboval, se tyčil velmi vzrušený, velmi… objemný, i když nijak nadprůměrně dlouhý penis. Byl u kořene ovázaný širokou karmínovou pentlí, a pod samotnou fotografií bylo ještě úhledně napsáno:

 

Chceš zjistit, jak zní Tvoje jméno, Severusi? Když ho šeptám, Severusi… když ho vzdychám, Severusi… když ho křičím?

CHCI TĚ. Tvrdě, pomalu, na tom nezáleží. Najdi mě a vezmi si svůj dárek.

Budu čekat.

 

Severus zamrkal, skelné rozostřené vidění se vrátilo do normálu. Pozvedl hůlku k pergamenu a zaváhal.

„Scriptorem revelio,“ řekl nakonec, ale pergamen se jen slabě zachvěl… a pisatele neodhalil. Magifont? Ten se používá přece na úřední listiny, a takovou věc jistě neposlal nějaký úředník. Tohle byl běžný školní pergamen. Ale co je to tady… Severus si ty cizí intimní partie přiblížil k obličeji, potlačil nutkání uhnout, protože tahle špička mu přece oko nevypíchne, a mžoural na drobné, téměř trojúhelníkovité znaménko na podbřišku, napravo od toho… od toho dárečku.

Severus povytáhl obočí, pousmál se jedním koutkem úst.

Tohle bude vskutku zajímavé.

S klopýtajícím srdcem, rozpáleným pocitem v útrobách a rozechvělým a trochu škodolibým očekáváním svinul pergamen a odložil jej na pracovní stůl. Šel se v klidu převléct a přemýšlel, co všechno musí zařídit, aby svého možného amanta našel, aniž by na veškerém osazenstvu školy – tedy, veškerém mužském osazenstvu – použil Legillimens.

Ten exhibicionistický drzoun zřejmě netuší, do čeho se pustil.

**

Severus Snape měl jen mlhavou představu o tom, jak najít toho, kdo mu poslal ono exkluzivní přáníčko. Nebo poukázku. Jak se to vezme. Jenže…

Jenže aby si byl jistý, že našel skutečného pachatele (a svého budoucího milence… možného budoucího milence – s Filchem prostě do postele nevleze ani za zlaté prase), musel nějak zjistit, kdo má na své výbavě tohle znaménko.

Pomalu přežvykoval hovězí pečeni, co měl k obědu, a rozhlížel se po Velké síni, poté, co vyloučil možnost, že fotku poslal kdokoli z personálu. Těkal pohledem mezi vyššími ročníky, až zabloudil k osmým ročníkům. Pravda, v něm nebylo mnoho studentů, někteří přeživší se po válce rovnou jali rozmnožovat, emigrovat, nebo prostě pracovat, ale ti zbývající… to byla vpravdě otřesná sebranka. Mezi nimi i všemocná, neoblobná, nerozdělitelná a stále stejně otravně rozjásaná svatá trojice Potter-Weasley-Grangerová. Něco si šeptali, Potterovi se při zaníceném vypravování z vidličky sesunula kaše zpět na talíř. Draco Malfoy, který po válce nikdy nevěděl, kam s očima, seděl vedle nich. Byl teď často zamlklý, i když se poslední dobou díky Potterově přičinění (ach Merline, ten otrapa dokázal změnit i charakter někoho tak zatvrzelého, jako je Malfoy, kam ten svět spěje?) sem tam usmál, a ne tím typicky nadřazeným způsobem, jako to dělával dřív. Longbottom, naproti od Malfoye, jako by od září minulého roku roztál, dokonce byl při Lektvarech schopný podívat se Severusovi do očí, což Severus jen mlčky trpěl.

Severusovi zaskočilo při představě, že onu fotku třeba odeslal Longbottom. Kašlal a se slzícím pohledem se natáhl po svém poháru, aby se zhluboka napil.

Zamrkal a ještě krátce zakašlal, než se vrátil k osmým ročníkům. Hoover, Bradfoot, Collins, Zabini… Severus neměl tušení, jak má najít –

Zarazil se, když se z druhého konce stolu ozvalo mocné kýchnutí.

Jedině… Jedině že…

Hm. Zaprvé, najít to nejotravnější stvoření a na chvíli jej uklidit stranou, aby nikdo nepojal podezření.

Dojedl, přestože každé sousto ztěžklo v ústech, jako by polykal kamení, ale koneckonců přetvářku zvládal dokonale.

Studenti se pomalu trousili z Velké síně, a konečně i Trojka se zvedla od stolu.

Severus se periferním pohledem ujistil, že přímo vedle něj už nikdo nesedí, ubrouskem v jedné ruce si důkladně otřel ústa, zatímco druhou vedle okraje stolu namířil hůlkou.

„Sternuta. Tussis potens.“

Harry Potter nejdřív několikrát kýchl a pak se po chvíli rovnou rozkašlal, obličej kvapně rudnul. Grangerová a Weasley ho nejdřív poplácávali po zádech, ale když to neúčinkovalo a Potter se stále snažil popadnout dech mezi kašlem, Severus vstal od stolu a s vířícím hábitem se jako dravec zřící obětinu snesl mezi své tři studenty.

„Pottere, okamžitě se mnou.“

Potter nato vykulil oči, zmateně zamrkal a zamračil se, což Severuse trochu popudilo (mezi osmými ročníky kvůli událostem kolem války už zdaleka nevyvolával takovou hrůzu jako dřív), a pak se dokonce krátce usmál!

Severus potlačil protočení očí, ten idiotský kluk se bude bavit těmi nejnepříjemnějšími věcmi, jak se zdá. Popadl Pottera za paži a táhl ho zadním vchodem pryč z Velké síně, ignoroval přitom Weasleyovo překvapené Počkat! a Brumbálův podmračený pohled. Potter teď kašlal tak usilovně, že skoro nemohl chodit rovně, dusil se a lapal po dechu, ale přesto, když se na okamžik zvládl ovládnout, se usmíval. Ach, Merline, tomuhle klukovi už vážně není pomoci. Co bylo v jeho hlavě pošahané před válkou, se od duelu s Voldemortem definitivně a trvale podělalo.

„Přestaňte se křenit jak skalní trol, Pottere,“ zavrčel Severus a k svému rozhořčení si všiml, že se Potter, jeho rozkazu navzdory, široce zazubil, než ho popadl další záchvat kašle. S dlouhým povzdechem procpal sípajícího Pottera dveřmi své soukromé laboratoře, než přivolal fiálu s nachovým lektvarem a v mžiku její hrdlo nacpal mezi Potterovy rty. Už jen výpary lektvaru na něj měly klidnící účinek, takže k Severusově úlevě žádnou tekutinu nevyprskl ven.

„To stačí, Pottere,“ Severus mu lahvičku prakticky vyrval z ruky, kvapně ji zazátkoval. Potter, teď už klidně dýchající, i když s tvářemi ještě zčervenalými námahou, ho pozoroval s pobaveným výrazem.

„Shledáváte snad něco vtipného na tom, že jsem vám podal lektvar na zklidnění prvních příznaků dračích spalniček, pane Pottere?“ protáhl Severus.

Konečně mu smázl ten úsměv z obličeje.

„D-dračích spalniček?“ vykoktal Potter vyděšeně. „Ale Severusi, to je přece úplná bl-“

„Věřím, že na území školy je to stále ještě pane profesore,“ přerušil ho Severus zostra. Ten hloupý zvyk, říkat si v rámci Fénixova řádu jménem! „Zůstanete tady, ani se nehnete, na nic nebudete sahat, rozumíte?“ Severus se už už otáčel k odchodu, když se ten nebelvírský imbecil opět zakřenil.

„Jo tak. Nejsem si jistý, jestli vás ale zvládnu poslechnout. Profesore,“ prohodil Potter a odešel k Severusově stolu, na nějž se ke Snapeově hrůze posadil. Několikrát se zavrtěl, snad aby svoje pozadí pohodlněji usadil mezi Severusovy rozpracované poznámky, pak se na Severuse znovu podíval a olízl si a promnul rty.

Mistr lektvarů na okamžik přemýšlel, jestli se v této místnosti někde nachází Doušek živé smrti. S chutí by Potterovi nalil do krku aspoň tři naběračky. Dlouze vydechl.

„Odcházím na profesorskou schůzi, Pottere,“ pronesl Severus a plíživě se přibližoval ke stolu, kde seděl Potter, jehož obličej se z pobaveného plynule měnil na obezřetný a… ještě něco. Severus se neobtěžoval luštit, co za emoci to právě viděl v nebelvírově obličeji, přestože ho ten výraz na nepatrný okamžik zarazil. „Až se vrátím, chci to tu nalézt ve stejném stavu, jako to v tuto chvíli opouštím. A jestli jen jediný pergamen,“ pronesl tišeji, ale o to výhrůžněji, „jediný kotlík najdu někde jinde, budete mít postaráno o program na příštích třicet večerů. Tady. Na kolenou.“ Oba muži se měřili pohledem, Severusovy oči přimhouřené, Potterovy zornice rozšířené. Potter ztěžka a celkem hlučně polkl. „S rejžákem v ruce,“ zavrněl Severus a Potter povytáhl obočí a zamrkal, jako by se probudil. „Teď. Budete dělat přesně to, co vám říkám. Vyjádřil jsem se dost jasně?“ dokončil Severus sladkým hlasem.

Potter sklonil pohled stranou, otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale pak si jen krátce odkašlal a jedním trhavým pohybem nepatrně přikývl, do očí se už Severusovi nepodíval.

Severus se prudce otočil na místě a s podivně uspokojujícím pocitem, co se mu usídlil až kdesi hluboko v břiše, odešel z laboratoře.

**

„… a komisionální přezkoušení osmých ročníků, tentokrát z Lektvarů a Věštění z run, jsem se rozhodl naplánovat na první pondělí příštího měsíce. Nějaké připomínky nebo další dotazy?“ Albus Brumbál se nejdřív zadíval na Severuse Snapea, který ho lhostejně pozoroval, a pak teprve na ostatní kolegy, kteří buď krčeli rameny, nebo rovnou mlčeli.

„Dobrá. Než ukončím tuto schůzi, chtěl bych požádat Severuse, aby pronesl to, co má na srdci.“ Albus propletl své prsty a položil je před sebe na stůl, než se s úsměvem otočil na Severuse.

Všichni zmlkli, i Sibyla Trelawneyová přestala mumlat své nekonečné a velmi pochybné věštby, a vyčkávavě se zadívali na Severuse Snapea, jenž se na Brumbála podíval s Avadou v očích. Nejenže Albus před chvílí přede všemi připustil, že má Severus srdce, ale ke všemu prohlásil, že na něm něco má.

Bylo zřejmé, že se ho snaží donutit poděkovat za zasr… zaslané dárky k narozeninám.

„To snad… nebude nutné,“ zamumlala profesorka Prýtová. Do tváří se jí nahrnula červeň, když ji Severus probodl pohledem (přestože v jeho očích v tu chvíli nebylo ani stopy po jasně zelené barvě Nepromíjitelné. Přece jen, kniha od Pomony je aspoň užitečným dárkem.).

„Snad aby se Severus nezakoktal, ušetřeme jej emočního vypětí,“ dodala o něco hlasitěji profesorka Hoochová a uchechtla se, ozvalo se pobavené mumlání.

„Musím přiznat,“ vyhrkl Severus zvýšeným hlasem, až všichni opět ztichli, „že jsem byl překvapen, kolik z vás si na mě dnes… vzpomnělo,“ protáhl s povytaženým koutkem úst. S velkým uspokojením sledoval rozpačité pohledy a rudnutí těch, kteří mu poslali pergamen proto, že jim to bylo nařízeno. „A těm ostatním,“ podíval se na hrstku profesorstva, o jejichž upřímném blahopřání nepochyboval, „děkuji.“

Severus dal krátkým kývnutím Brumbálovi najevo, že je mu jasné, že tu narozeninovou frašku vymyslel on. Brumbál se usmál s jiskrami v očích a nejspíš se chystal něco odpovědět, ale Severus pokračoval:

„Ještě než ředitel zakončí toto politováníhodné setkání, rád bych vás informoval, že Harry Potter je v karanténě kvůli vážnému podezření na dračí spalničky.“

Zaražené ticho. Všichni profesoři oněměle zírali na Snapea, jen Brumbál se tvářil neproniknutelně, pozoroval svoje na stole spojené ruce.

„Já ale nikoho v karanténě nemám,“ řekla madam Pomfreyová se zamračeným obočím.

„Samozřejmě. Potter po obědě vykázal první příznaky, a tak jsem jej odvedl do sklepení, protože to je nejopuštěnější cesta hradem. Nevím, zda je i původním přenašečem, nebo jde o někoho jiného, proto jsem raději zvolil cestu bez dalšího kontaktu se studenty. Dal jsem mu Stavičný lektvar, než zvládnu uvařit něco vhodnějšího.“

Poppy poposedla, rozhlédla se po ostatních a dlouze si povzdechla.

„Jsi si skutečně jistý, že jsi viděl příznaky -“

„Naprosto,“ ucedil Severus.

„Poppy? Co navrhuješ?“ zeptal se Brumbál a krátce se zadíval na Severuse.

„Pochopitelně nejdřív vyšetřím Pottera, Albusi,“ začala Poppy a Severus se naježil.

„Myslím, že to skutečně není třeba, Poppy. Zajistil jsem -“

„Pokud se opravdu potvrdí, že má dračí spalničky,“ přerušila ho Poppy hlasitěji, a Snape se zamračil, protože jestli Poppy zjistí, že žádné Potter spalničky nemá, bude muset vymyslet jiný plán. Bude muset počkat, až Poppy provede „vyšetření“… a až potom bude přemýšlet nad novým plánem. „Budeme muset vyšetřit i většinu chlapeckého studentstva a také profesory.“ Ve sborovně to zašumělo, profesor Kratiknot věděl, co takové vyšetření obnáší, a proto vydal vysoký kníkavý zvuk, ale kvůli frekvenci zvuku jeho zakvičení to pochytili akorát bradavičtí netopýři a duchové (a on sám).

„Mladší ročníky by měly pouze kašel a nákazu by dál nepřenesly, pokud by ji tedy vůbec dostaly. Ale šestnáctiletí a starší chlapci a muži by mohli mít vážné následky, nejen na pohlavním ústrojí, proto je to vyšetření tolik důležité,“ vysvětlovala pomalu madam Pomfreyová. Jak Poppy vyřkla ta dvě slova, pohlavní ústrojí, sborovnou se ozvalo táhlé zasyčení, jak se většina profesorů soucitně nadechla nosem.

„Albusi?“ Poppy se nepatrně předklonila a Brumbál se probral ze zamyšlení.

„Ovšem. Ovšem. Drazí kolegové, pokud nemáte pro tuto chvíli nic dalšího k projednání, rád bych se teď s Poppy domluvil, co dál. Pokud by se prokázalo, že má pan Potter dračí spalničky, sejdeme se znovu, abychom si promluvili o případných opatřeních.“

Profesoři se po sobě podívali, ale neměli co říct, tak se jeden po druhém zvedli a odcházeli, až ve sborovně zůstali jen Albus, Poppy a Severus.

„Jak nakažlivé je tohle onemocnění?“ zeptal se Albus, když se zavřely dveře za Sibilou Trelawneyovou, která se co nejdéle snažila předstírat, že má právě nějaké velmi jasné vidění, z něhož ji s protočením očí hrubě vyrušila profesorka Hoochová, když jí zatřásla rameny a připomněla jí, že zasedání skončilo.

„Každý čtvrtý se může nakazit, ale ne u všech nakažených se toto onemocnění projeví.“ Poppy poposedla. „Albusi, jsem profesionálka, ale další podrobnosti bych snad raději probírala až poté, co vyšetřím Pottera, pokud to nevadí.“

Severus si ke svému pobavení všiml, že Poppy poněkud zrůžověly tváře.

„Dobrá. Tak tedy. Kde jsi pana Pottera zanechal, Severusi?“

**

Dveře soukromé laboratoře Severuse Snapea se otevřely, dovnitř vešly tři postavy a jako tři sudičky se zastavily u otomanu, zjevně přeměněného ze Severusovy židle u pracovního stolu. Harry Potter chrápal pod jedním ze Severusových hábitů, s každým výdechem jeho plné rty udělaly tichounké ppff.

Albus Potterovi položil ruku na rameno a jemně zatřásl.

„Harry. Harry, probuď se.“

Mladý muž se probral a mžouravě rozlepil oči, než si uvědomil, kdo všechno nad ním stojí, a jak si ho prohlížejí. Poppy s pozvednutým obočím. Albus Brumbál s typickým jiskřením v očích a úsměvem na rtech. Severus Snape s očima potemnělýma hněvem, jeho objemné chřípí se mocně chvělo.

„Pottere! Okamžitě vstaňte! Co jsem říkal o pergamenu? Co jsem říkal o kotlíku?“ zasyčel Severus. Harry se prudce posadil, přitáhl si hábit k hrudníku, přestože byl zjevně úplně oblečený, a automatickým pohybem si narovnával brýle, ale ruka se mu tak zachvěla, že si je téměř shodil z nosu.

„O židli jsi-jste nic neříkal. Paneprfesore,“ dodal rychle Harry a Severus se nadechoval k odpovědi, když Poppy mlaskla jazykem o patro.

„Ale no tak Severusi. Pokud je Potter nemocný a navíc pod účinky Stavičného lektvaru, není se čemu divit, že je tak unavený.“

„Stavičný…?“ Harry kníkl a pak vyštěkl smíchem, než zase zmlkl a začervenal se. „Aha. Tak to leccos vysvětluje.“

Brumbál několikrát zamrkal.

„Albusi, mohl bys sem prosím dopravit zrcadlo?…“ zeptala se Poppy tlumeným hlasem.

„Zrcadlo?“ zamračil se Severus zmateně. Poppy si povzdechla, káravě přimhouřila oči na Snapea a pak se starostlivě podívala na Pottera.

„Harry, řekl ti pan profesor Snape o tom, proč jsi tady?“

„Prý má podezření na dračí spalničky,“ odpověděl Harry nejistě.

„Dobře. Musím tě vyšetřit. Prudký kašel a kýchání je první příznak. V tu chvíli se ještě nedá magicky vyšetřit, jestli touhle chorobou trpíš nebo ne. Musí se totiž čekat na další příznak, takový typ vyrážky kolem pohlavních orgánů, a právě tenhle lektvar ji dokáže odhalit.“

Harry zbledl.

„Po podání Stavičného lektvaru dojde k určité reakci v těle, takže ti budu moct říct, zda je všechno v pořádku, nebo jestli tě budeme muset začít léčit. Bude ale nutné, abys měl erekci.“

Potterovi se z tváří vytratily poslední zbytky barvy.

Vzduch v laboratoři velmi zhoustl napětím.

„Zrcadlo. Aha,“ zamumlal najednou Brumbál, když pochopil, a otočil se k odchodu. U dveří se ale zarazil, otočil se po Snapeovi a přimhouřil oči. „Jestli bude tedy skutečně nutné Zrcadlo z Erisedu… pak jej sem dopravím,“ řekl velmi pomalu a plynule přesunul pohled na Harryho.

„Z Erisedu? Co to s tím má co společnýho?“ vyjekl Harry a třeštil oči. Severus si povšiml, že tím vyděšeným pohledem těkal pouze mezi Poppy a Albusem. Jako by ho představa vyšetření před jimi dvěma byla ta nejhorší věc, zatímco…

Severus se prudce nadechl. Zavřel oči. Otevřel je. Zazíral na Pottera, který v ten okamžik na něj zíral taky. To není možné.

To se mu snad zdá…?

„Drahoušku, to zrcadlo je pro tebe. Budeš si moct představit onu osobu, po níž toužíš, aniž bys ji samotnou uvedl do rozpaků tím, že bychom ji k vyšetření přivolali také. Ale neboj se, osobu v zrcadle uvidíš jen ty sám. Chápeš… zřejmě budeš potřebovat určitý… stimul, aby se ti pos-“

„JASNĚ!“ zařval Harry. „Chápu. Chápu to.“ Potter si oběma rukama promnul obličej, roztřeseně se zachechtal a vydechl skrz prsty. „Mám se podívat do zrcadla, abych se propadl do představy a abych nevnímal svoje… okolí… a… lidi, který tu jsou se mnou… abyste mě vyšetřila.“ Skrz Potterovy prsty se ozvalo napjaté nííí, jako by potlačoval smích.

„Ach, Merline,“ zaúpěl Severus tichounce. Začínal tušit, kam tohle všechno směřuje. Ale pořád tomu nedokázal uvěřit.

Albus Brumbál velmi pomalu sundal ruku z kliky.

„Poppy?“ zeptal se rozvážně. „Mohla bys na okamžik počkat venku? Bude to jen chvilka.“

„Ale… jistě. Jistě,“ madam Pomfreyová zmateně přikývla, Brumbál jí otevřel a ona odešla na chodbu sklepení.

Brumbál dveře opět zavřel a otočil se na Harryho. Pak na Severuse.

„Nerozuměl jsem, co sleduješ tím, že na vlastního studenta sešleš kašlavou kletbu, Severusi,“ pronesl vážně. Potter se vykuleně podíval na Snapea. „A stále tomu ještě zcela nerozumím. Ale mám dojem, že tahle celá situace… je spíš velmi soukromého rázu. Je to tak?“

Severus ke svému vzteku cítil, jak se mu začínají zbarvovat tváře, přestože dokázal udržet stoický výraz.

„Albusi,“ začal Severus, ale pak jen zůstal stát s pootevřenými ústy, najednou neschopen dokončit nepravdu. Podíval se stranou.

„Cha!“ neudržel se ředitel. Severus se na něj podíval s výrazem naprostého šoku.

„Že jste si ale dali na čas. Chm. Chm,“ uchichtával se Albus pod svoje letité fousy. „Myslím, že byste si měli konečně rozumně promluvit. Já zatím… zajdu za Poppy a nějak to celé vysvětlím.“ Naposled zavrtěl hlavou a vyšel ven z laboratoře.

Severus chvíli jen konsternovaně zíral na dveře, co se za ředitelem zavřely, a pak se podíval na Pottera, který jej zvláštně pozoroval. Kousal si při tom spodní ret. Severus musel připustit, že je to poněkud rozptylující.

„No,“ začal zvolna Potter. „Vypadá to, že Brumbálovi to došlo dřív než tobě, Severusi. Nebo jsem tě podcenil? Nebo…“ Potter se odmlčel, než se hluboce nadechl. „Nebo tohle všechno… s těmi spalničkami… To měl být nějaký trest… za tu drzost?“ zeptal se nejistě.

Severus mlčel. Pak udělal jeden krok. Druhý. Třetí. Pomalu došel až k Harrymu.

„Trest?“ zeptal se nebezpečně tiše Severus. Potter usilovně žmoulal jeho hábit, jako by to byla jediná ochrana před bývalým smrtijedem. „Trest?“ zeptal se znovu ostřeji, když už se tyčil přímo nad Potterem, opřený jednou rukou o podlouhlou opěrku otomanu, druhou rukou sevřel látku hábitu, který momentálně přikrýval jednoho nesnesitelného, drzého, nemožného, nestoudně troufalého a nepopiratelně atraktivního nebelvíra.

Bez dalšího slova stáhl hábit dolů a shodil jej na podlahu. Ze vzdálenosti několika desítek centimetrů zíral do rozšířených zelených očí a vychutnával si hřejivý pocit pramenící z nejistoty mladíka, co se krčil před ním.

„Svlékněte se, Pottere,“ zasyčel Severus a Potter lapl po dechu. Pak pomalu spustil nohy na zem a postavil se, jen kousek od profesora lektvarů. Rozvázal si vázanku, hodil ji na pohovku. Svlékl si svetr, rozepnul první dva knoflíčky košile, až odhalil trojúhelník kůže, vybledlé nedostatkem slunečního svitu. Takhle tam stál, v botách, košili a černých kalhotách, nejistě hleděl na Severuse Snapea.

„Nuže, Pottere? Rád bych na vlastní oči viděl to, co jste mi tak nehorázně podstrčil jako narozeninové přání.“ Severus se mírně předklonil, až mohl na svých tvářích cítit každý nebelvírův výdech. „Nebo jste si to rozmyslel?“ zeptal se medovým hlasem. Potter mlčel. Severus se ušklíbl, i když někde v koutku duše pocítil nepatrné bodnutí, obavu z posměchu, definitivního odmítnutí. Jenže pak Potter zvedl ruku, prsty pevně přitiskl na Severusův zátylek a přitáhl si jej k sobě. Severus stačil vydat jen tiché hhmff a pak ho už Potter líbal, jeho mladé plné rty se hladově tiskly na úzké Severusovy, ochutnávaly a dráždily, a Severus se s hlubokým povzdechem probral, začal polibek oplácet a vjel svýma rukama do Potterových vlasů, sevřel je do pěstí a zatáhl a Harry se zasténáním zaklonil hlavu… „Severusi,“ vydechl tiše.

Severus se při tom oslovení tiše a temně zasmál.

„Hmmm. Tak takhle šeptáš moje jméno?“ Kousl Pottera do krku a pak to lehce zarudlé místo dlouze olízl. Potter se zachvěl.

Severus mu vytáhl košili z kalhot a začal ji rozepínat, zatímco se svými rty věnoval druhé straně Potterova krku. Potter ho jednou rukou svíral za krkem, prsty druhé ruky zabořené do Severusova zadku, přitiskl jejich vyboulené klíny k sobě, slastně vydechl, Severus tiše zaklel. Serval z Harryho jeho košili a pustil ji na zem, odtáhl se a rty se přisál k jedné bradavce.

„Severusi!“ vzdychl Harry a zastřeným pohledem zíral na profesorovy rty, jak drtí a laskají jeho hrudník, boky marně přirazil vpřed.

„Pěkné…,“ zamumlal Severus a vrátil se na okamžik k Potterovým ústům, hluboce jej políbil a nakonec ho kousl do spodního rtu. „Co s tebou asi udělám, abych slyšel, jak ho křičíš?“

Potterovy oči byly potemnělé touhou, zíral Severusovi do tváře, zvolna mrkl a lenivě se usmál.

„Rozbal mě,“ zamumlal.

Severus pozvedl obočí.

„Chcete mi tvrdit, Pottere, že na sobě ještě pořád máte tu otřesně křiklavou mašli?“

Harry Potter se zasmál, odtáhl se ze Severusova objetí, ustoupil o krok, ruce položil na pas svých kalhot. Záda narovnaná, postoj uvolněný, očividně se před Severusem nestyděl. Nechal ho, aby se chvíli kochal, a pak jeho pozornost definitivně přitáhl ke svým kalhotám.

Prsty jedné ruky přidržely lem kalhot, prsty druhé s téměř neslyšným pop rozeply první knoflík na poklopci.

„Co kdybys tu odpověď zjistil sám?“ zeptal se s pokřiveným úsměvem.

Severus na něj chvíli nehnutě zíral, než si tiše odfrkl nosem.

„Pottere,“ zavrtěl pobaveně hlavou.

Tak tedy všechno nejlepší, pomyslel si pak s úšklebkem a přistoupil k Harrymu, aby pokračoval tam, kde před chvílí přestal.


End file.
